Healing
by phayte1978
Summary: Missions were supposed to go smoothly— they never did. No matter how hard they tried, they always got beat up and always ended up on bed rest— even years later. They might be pro heroes, but they were also idiots. Currently, Midoriya and Bakugou shared the same room, each in separate beds, hooked on IVs and sleeping the pain away.


Missions were supposed to go smoothly— they never did. No matter how hard they tried, they always got beat up and always ended up on bed rest— even years later.

They might be pro heroes, but they were also idiots. Currently, Midoriya and Bakugou shared the same room, each in separate beds, hooked on IVs and sleeping the pain away.

"It is a good thing they won," * _woof_ * the Chief said.

"That it is… but they need a good week of rest to recover," the doctor said before leaving the room.

The Chief was grateful they were both ok, but was more relieved the villain was long gone. That one had been particularly nasty and had already taken down four pro heroes before these two stepped in. He was not sure what he would have done— these were his best pro heroes.

In another room, two more pro heroes where hanging on for their lives. This has been a rough month all together and the Chief couldn't wait to get home, chew a large bone and sip some whiskey.

"Definitely give those two some extra time off," _*wolf_ * he growled out.

The doctors and nurses kept them both comfortable and asleep for a few days. There was extensive damage done to their body and they did not want them moving around and hurting themselves.

When it was time to wake them, they kept them heavily sedated, but called in Aizawa to make sure no quirks were activated as they would probably be slightly confused.

"Thank you for coming in," the doctor said to Aizawa—who nodded his head back at him. "They will likely be very confused as their bodies are still healing, but the last thing they probably remember was being on the battlefield there."

"And knowing these two, they will wake up ready to attack,: Aizawa said,

"Exactly!"

It took all of ten minutes to slow down the medicine and have both Midoriya and Bakugou start to squirm in their beds, moaning out from pain.

"We will give you more pain meds once you fully wake up," the doctor stated, looking down at Bakugou.

"No!" Bakugou screamed and tried to sit up.

The doctors were already ahead of the game and have both of them firmly secured down to the bed.

"What the hell?" Bakugou yelled out.

"Huh?" came a small sound from the next bed.

"We will need to sedated Bakugou more," the doctor said, walking over, injecting into his IV drip. "Sir, we need you to calm down."

"Let me," Aizawa said, approaching the bed, "Bakugou! Calm down!"

It was just as if they were still in UA. Bakugou growled but his body stopped fighting. There was something, even now that when Aizawa spoke, people listened.

"You two have been through a lot of trauma, and though the city is highly grateful, you both need to do rest for a long time and heal," the doctor was explaining.

"Did we…" Midoriya trailed off.

"Yes, you won and the villain is captured," Aizawa said.

"Let me the fuck up!" Bakugou growled.

"You'll need to sedate that one more," Aizawa said before patting Midoriya's knee and leaving the room.

* * *

The next two days they were in and out of sleep as the doctor's did not want them moving much at all. Their bones had been shattered from head to toe almost and there had been a lot of internal bleeding. They were surprised the condition the two had been, but Recovery Girl was not.

"These two are the worst!" she cried out. "Though this is the worst I have ever seen them… remind of me their first year in UA."

Midoriya was able to be let out of sedation a lot sooner than Bakugou. Every time Bakugou got any awareness of what was going on around him, he would fight the restraints and start screaming to let him go.

Since Midoriya was out of his sedation a few days before Bakugou, he spent a lot of time watching movies. He wanted to play on his phone, but his fingers were still healing, so all he could do was watch movies.

He was thankful the nurses kept bringing him new movies—and to be honest, he really didn't care what they were. He was still heavily medicated and a lot of time she slept in and our throughout the day.

"We are going to start slowly waking him again," the doctor said one afternoon. Every time they had tried the last few days, Bakugou was screaming and thrashing around, causing himself more damage. "Maybe you could try to talk with him as we do it?"

Midoriya nodded and they rolled his bed closer to Bakugou, it was weird as his face was all cut and bruised, but he feared he didn't look any better.

It was slow going, but they could hear as Bakugou started to groan and growl. Midoriya reached out, and though his hands were all bandaged up, he rested his hand on Bakugou's shoulder.

"Kacchan," he said quietly.

"Ah!" Bakugou screamed out.

"Kacchan… it is ok… we are in the hospital," Midoriya said.

They could see Bakugou's eyes opening, he wasn't screaming but he was looking around.

"Everyone is ok, the villain is in custody," Midoriya said.

"You sound funny," Bakugou said.

"Mr. Bakugou, you are both heavily sedated still and on a lot of pain management medicine," the doctor said and started to slowly explain everything that had happen.

Midoriya laid back in his bed, never taking his hand off Bakugou's shoulder, it seem to keep him from thrashing around or screaming.

As the doctor left, Bakugou turned his head to Midoriya— "We are alive?"

"Yes, Kacchan… we are alive."

"This isn't hell?"

"No, this is still hell."

"Will they untie me?"

"Try calming down some."

Bakugou growled and Midoriya patted at his shoulder. His hands were covered in bandages, but he did the best he could.

"That villain was the fucking worst!"

Midoriya had to agree, there were times he was not even sure if they were making it out alive. Taking in a deep breath, he found himself getting sleeping from the meds. Looking over, he saw Bakugou was already back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Midoriya woke and could hear the beeping on their monitors. The doctor explained a few more days and as long as they healed well, they could soon go home.

"If they don't fucking untie me today!" Kacchan growled out.

"Kacchan! If you behave they will!"

"Put on a damn movie!"

Midoriya could barely work the remote to the TV and a nurse was nice enough to put a movie on for them— and up their meds a bit as Midoriya was groaning, his entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames.

"Fucking weakling," Kacchan growled.

"Oh honey, you are on twice as much pain meds as he is," the nurse said with a giggle then left the room.

Midoriya noticed how red Kacchan's face was. "Fucking hate this place! Why did she put on Titanic! I hate this movie!"

"Just let the pain meds do their work and shut up!" Midoriya hissed out.

The doctor never moved their bed apart, Midoriya could still reach out and put his hand on Kacchan's shoulder, it seem to calm him. Only a third way through the movie, the nurse came back in with something for them drink and untied Kacchan's hands from the bed.

"Finally can scratch my fucking nose!" he growled out, pawing at his face with bandaged hands.

"You two rest and lunch will be soon!" the nurse said, "And Mr. Bakugou, if you behave more, we will untie your legs too!"

Kacchan muttered a stream of colorful curses as the nurse left the room.

"I really fucking hate this movie!" he complained.

"Well we can't work the remote, so we are stuck with it."

* * *

Aizawa decided he would stop by the hospital to check on the boys. He had to admit, this one really scared him. Even with those two fighting the villain, it was still close, _too close_. When the Chief had called him, he knew it was not good.

He had stopped by before, but they were always sleeping. He was glad they had them in the same room, being as time wore on, it seemed Midoriya could calm Bakugou down when needed. Made him wonder how that all came about.

"Oh! Mr. Aizawa! I am glad you stopped by again today!" the nurse at the station said, batting her eyes up at him. "I put the flowers you sent on their nightstand in the room. Really livens up the place!"

"You didn't tell them I brought them, did you?"

"Oh no sir! Not a peep!" she said, acting like she was zipping her mouth.

"Good. How are they?"

"Well…" she stammered off.

"What happen?" Aizawa was in a panic. They had just seemed to be doing so well when he last checked. Why had no one told him something happen?

"Maybe you should see for yourself."

She led him to the room and as Aizawa cracked the door, he saw Midoriya and Bakugou hugging and crying. It seemed Midoriya had scooted his way to Bakugou's bed and they were in a tight embrace just sobbing like children.

"Never let go, Deku!"

"I'll never let go, Kacchan!"

"What the hell?" Aizawa whispered.

The nurse shut the door and shook her head. "We think one of the nurses put that movie Titanic on… and with them being on pain meds…"

Aizawa shook his head. "What Idiots."

"Well they won't let us change the movie… once it ends they demand we restart it… so one nurse figured out how to put it on a loop. This is their fourth time watching it."

"How strong are those pain meds?" ha asked.

The nurse laughed, "As you can see… very strong."

"So I am taking it they are ok then?"

The nurse giggled again, "More than ok, they can go home tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Aizawa turned to the leave the hospital. He was not going in that room with those two acting a total fool.


End file.
